


Argus-eyed

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [846]
Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 19:07:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11515581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Gibbs notices Tony isn't feeling too well and decides to do something about it.





	Argus-eyed

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 08/25/2001 for the word [argus-eyed](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2001/08/25/argus-eyed).
> 
> Argus-eyed  
> Extremely observant; watchful; sharp-sighted.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #493 Alphabet Soup.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Argus-eyed

Argus-eyed Gibbs noticed Tony wasn't feeling well. It was something only someone with keen eyesight would be able to spot as Tony did a good job of hiding it. Fortunately, they didn't have a case so Gibbs made up an excuse to send everyone home early.

It wasn't normal and Tony joked about Gibbs having a hot date. What Tony didn't know is that Gibbs did have a hot date of sorts. He had a date with a can of alphabet soup.

Grabbing the alphabet soup can, Gibbs headed over to Tony's to heat the soup up for him. He figured that would be easier than trying to keep it warm and carting it back and forth without spilling. He let himself into Tony's apartment to start preparing soup, but wasn't prepared for Tony's reaction to finding him in the kitchen.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
